New Year's Tradition
by Daydreaming Author
Summary: Chad needs a kiss before midnight on New Year's Eve. When he turns on the CDC charm, will Sonny be able to resist? Read and find out! Two-shot, rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everybody! HAPPY NEW YEAR! So this is a little two-shot I came up with the other night. I planned to write it and have it posted by New Year's Eve, but I didn't get a chance to with all the festivities. Plus, with all the fireworks and the hundreds of firecrackers going off, I couldn't hear myself think :P Anyway, this story is all from Sonny's POV, and I'm trying out a slightly different format. So, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: So, I still don't own SWAC, but my New Year's Resolution is to buy it! Man, I'm gonna have to get a bigger piggy bank...

* * *

**

Sonny POV

"Grady, what are you eating? !" I cried when I saw Grady putting a spoonful of lumpy, gray mush in his mouth.

He looked up at me and sighed. "This is today's lunch. Supposedly it's chicken and dumplings."

"It looks more like vomit." I wrinkled my nose in disgust as I eyed the gelatinous substance they were trying to pass off as food.

I took my seat at the Random table in the commissary without any food. After I saw what was on Grady's tray, I decided I wasn't so hungry anymore.

"Hey, guys!" Tawni greeted as she bounced into the commissary and sat with us.

Nico and Zora walked in a few seconds later, having a conversation about zombie games versus zombie-free games.

"I just don't see the point of a game that doesn't have any zombies," Zora said, taking her seat at the table.

"Yeah, I mean, shooting games are fun and all, but you get much more satisfaction from blowing the head off a zombie than from killing some random guy," Nico said, sitting down as well.

"What the heck is that? !" Nico exclaimed when he saw what Grady was still attempting to eat.

"Looks like something I found in the vents the other day. Can I keep it?" Zora asked happily.

"_So_, what's everyone up to tonight?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm going to the _hottest_ party in town!" Tawni chirped excitedly.

"And Nico and I are waiting in line for the new _Zombie Smashers_ game. It doesn't come out until tomorrow, but everyone's getting in line tonight. It's gonna be AWESOME!" Grady exclaimed, high-fiving Nico.

I've never seen two people more excited to wait in a line, I thought.

"What's everyone so excited about?" Zora asked. "It's only Friday night."

That earned a unanimous gasp from everyone else.

"_Just_ a Friday night? ! It's New Year's Eve!" Tawni cried, seeming offended.

"Oh, _that_," Zora waved her hand dismissively.

"What do you mean _'that'_? !" Tawni demanded.

"I don't keep track of years and months. I live on a day-to-day basis," Zora shrugged.

"How do you remember birthdays and holidays?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"The same way I remembered New Year's Eve. I just wait until someone mentions it. And since people talk nonstop about upcoming events, I'm golden," she grinned.

"You have a point," I laughed.

"Well, It's about time one of you did," someone behind me said.

I would recognize that arrogant voice anywhere.

"You're right, Chad. I mean, if _we_ didn't, who would?" I smirked turning around to face him.

"Ha, ha," he scowled.

"What do you want, Chad?" Tawni asked, rolling her eyes.

"Certainly not the sludge in that bowl," he wrinkled his nose in disgust as he looked at Grady's "lunch".

"It can't look that much different from your brain, so what's the problem?" I grinned.

"_Anyway_," he shot a glare at me, "I am going to Condor Studios' New Year's Eve party, and I've been 'asked' to invite you," he rolled his eyes, air-quoting "asked".

"Did they threaten to make you lose your job, or your giant supply of hair gel?" I asked.

"Th-that's just... none of your business!" he said.

"It's totally the hair gel," I said to Tawni.

"Oh, yeah, well... shut up!" he exclaimed.

"_Both_ of you shut up!" Tawni said with exasperation. "Chad, we'll be there. Come on, guys," she stood up and beckoned Zora, Nico, and Grady to follow her.

"But what about _Zombie Smashers_? !" Nico cried.

"Would you rather have a video game, or your job?" Tawni asked as the four of them walked out the door.

I stood up as well, and when I began to walk out, I felt Chad's hand on my arm.

"What, Chad?" I asked, spinning around to face him.

"There's another reason I invited you," he said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Um," he glanced around, "let's go somewhere more private."

"Fine," I sighed.

He led me out the door and through the halls.

After we had walked silently for a while (which is very unusual for us), we arrived at Chad's dressing room.

He opened the door and gestured for me to walk inside, glancing around nervously to make sure no one was looking.

Once I was inside, he closed the door behind himself and turned to me.

"What's up, Chad?" I asked, wondering what was so secret that he couldn't say it in public.

"Well, there's a tradition in my family on New Year's Eve. it's been going on for, like, a century," he said.

"And?" I urged him to go on.

"And it involves kissing. A girl. Before midnight," he said, looking uncomfortable.

"_Before_ midnight? Don't you normally kiss someone _at_ midnight?" I asked.

"Yeah, normally. But it has something to do with my ancestors and some long story that I didn't really pay attention to. Basically it says that I have to kiss a girl sometime today."

"Okay, so what does this have to do with me?"

"Uh, well, I don't have anyone to kiss," he said, rocking back and forth nervously.

"Are you asking me to let you kiss me?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, pretty much," he shrugged.

"Why don't you just tell your parents you kissed someone?"

"Are you saying I should lie to my parents?" he asked, seeming shocked. "Chad Dylan Cooper is many things, but a liar is not one of them."

"I'm glad to hear that," I smiled.

"So you'll help me out?" he asked hopefully.

"I would love to, but I _really_ don't want to kiss you."

"Well, I asked you nicely. Now you leave me no choice. It's time to turn on the CDC charm," he popped his collar.

"Oh, really," I raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. Before midnight tonight, you'll be _begging_ me to kiss you."

"Good luck with that," I laughed, walking to the door.

He opened the door for me and smiled. "See you later," he winked.

"You're gonna have to do better than that," I smiled, not letting him know that my heart was beating faster.

"Don't worry, I will," he smirked.

* * *

"So then I said he was gonna have to do better than that, and he said he would. Can you believe him? !" I exclaimed after telling Tawni the whole story.

"Seems to me like he just wants to kiss you," Tawni shrugged, looking through her closet in our dressing room.

"No way! It's just for his family," I insisted.

"Uh-huh, whatever you say," she smiled knowingly. "So which dress should I wear tonight?" she asked, holding out two dresses.

"The one on the left," I said, not even looking. It didn't matter which one I chose, she'd wear the one she wanted.

"The one on the right _is_ perfect! Thanks, Sonny!" she said.

"What do you think Chad's gonna do to 'charm' me?" I asked.

"I dunno. Flowers, maybe?"

Just then the intercom said, "Miss Monroe, please report to the main desk. We have a delivery for you."

"You don't think-" I began.

"Chad sent it?" Tawni finished. "Probably," she shrugged. "Which shoes?"

"The blue ones," I said, already on my way out the door.

"Yep, definitely the pink ones. Thanks again!" she called.

"No problem!"

* * *

***Five Minutes Later*

* * *

**

"Look at this!" I cried, setting a giant basket of sunflowers down on the couch.

"Wow, Chad really went all-out," she said. "Hey, there's a card." She took a small card off of the basket.

"What does it say?" I asked anxiously. "Uh, not that I care."

"_Right_," she smiled. "It says: _Dear Sonshine, I hope you like these sunflowers. I know they're your favorite. I can't wait to see you tonight. Very sincerely yours, Chad Dylan Cooper_."

"Did he just call me 'Sonshine'? !" I asked frantically, feeling my heart speed up.

"Yep. Girl, you're in for it," she teased.

"I am not!" I protested. "He's just going for the 'CDC charm'. There's no way he means that stuff."

"How did he know sunflowers are your favorite then?"

"Uh, he probably... called my mom! Yeah, that's it!" I said, more to myself than Tawni.

"_Suuure_."

"I'm gonna prove it! I'll go ask him right now!" I said.

"Oh, wait, which-"

"Pink!" I called on my way out the door.

"Yes, absolutely orange!"

* * *

"Okay, Chad. What's with the flowers?" I demanded after I stormed into his dressing room.

"Oh, they showed up. How'd you like them?" he asked sweetly.

"That doesn't matter!"

"So you liked them?" he prodded.

"Chad, how did you know sunflowers are my favorite?" I asked, trying to stay focused.

It was really hard to pay attention with those blue eyes gazing at me.

"Remember when we went on that group trip to the park?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"When we saw all the flowers, you said they were pretty, but you prefer sunflowers."

"I don't remember that," I said, trying to think about that trip.

"And after you said that, I said you probably liked them because they reminded you of a big wheel of cheese, and then you said I should like them too because they'd remind me of my big ego."

"Oh, yeah," I said, finally remembering it.

"Not one of your best insults," he chuckled.

"Chad, you remembered something I said months ago that even _I_ didn't remember?" I asked, touched.

"Well, yeah," he shrugged.

"That might be the sweetest thing I've ever heard," I smiled.

"Did you expect anything less?" He popped his collar.

"And that might be the most conceited," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Sorry, momentary relapse. Back to the charm," he joked.

"_Woooow_," I said. "I want to ask you one more thing."

"Anything," he smiled.

"Where did the 'Sonshine' thing come from?"

"I'm not really sure," he admitted. "I started to write 'Sonny', but I wrote 'Sonshine' instead. I thought it suited you well, so I just left it."

"Oh," I said, a little taken aback by the blunt honesty. I expected some sort of lame story that he made up. "Uh, thank you."

"No problem, Sonshine." He grinned. "It really does suit you," he said, taking my hand in both of his.

"Uh, uh, uh," I stuttered, not quite sure what to do. I just stood there and tried not to blush.

I don't think I did a very good job, because he smirked and said, "See you tonight."

"Uh, yeah, tonight. I'll, uh, see you later," I said, quickly pulling my hand free and rushing out the door. I didn't know where I was going, I just knew I needed to get out of there. FAST.

* * *

I ended up back at my dressing room, and I told Tawni everything that happened.

"Huh," she said after hearing the whole story.

" 'Huh'? That's all you got? 'Huh'? ! Tawni, what am I going to do? His stupid charm is working!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe it's not his _charm_ that's working," she said, fixing her hair in her vanity mirror.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe you're just finally realizing that you like him."

"WHAT? !" I cried, jumping up from the couch.

That was probably a bit much, but she needed to realize how ridiculous that suggestion was.

"Puh-lease. You two flirt every day!" she scoffed.

"What? !" I yelled again.

"Yeah, all your little fights you have all the time."

"Tawni, that's not flirting, that's actually fighting!"

"Look." She turned around to face me. "I know relationships. And even though you may not fully realize it, every time you fight with Chad, you're just making an excuse to talk to him and get his attention. And the only reason you want his attention is because you LIKE HIM," she said matter-of-factly.

"Uh-uh, there is _no way_ I like Chad. Why would I want his attention? He's just a big jerk! No, there's absolutely _no way_ I like him. None at all," I insisted. Then I stopped and thought about it. "I think."

* * *

**A/N: All right, that's part one. I should have part two up tomorrow or the day after. Please review and tell me what you thought about the format and everything! Remember, writing reviews will bring you good luck in the new year :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, there! Here's part two! I really like how it turned out, so please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm really too tired to write one, so see previous.

* * *

**

_Previously..._

_"Uh-uh, there is no way I like Chad. Why would I want his attention? He's just a big jerk! No, there's absolutely no way I like him. None at all," I insisted. Then I stopped and thought about it. "I think."_

Sonny POV

Tawni raised and eyebrow and waited for me to continue.

"I mean, I guess it would explain why I'm never _really_ annoyed to see him. And why my heart beats faster whenever he has one of his nice moments. And I guess the charm wouldn't work unless I already liked him, because I'm pretty strong-willed," I thought aloud.

" 'Strong-willed'?" Tawni laughed.

"You know what I mean," I snapped.

"So does this mean you like Chad?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess," I mumbled.

"It's about time! Now come on, we've gotta make you look gorgeous for tonight!" Tawni exclaimed, pushing me to the vanity and picking up a hairbrush.

"Wait a minute," I said, holding up a hand to stop her. "What do I do about the kiss? I mean, I can't kiss him _now_ after I made such a big deal about his charm not working."

"Sonny, what you need to do is get pretty and go to that party, then make Chad work for it. Look at the lengths he's gone to already! Can you imagine what he'll do for you once he sees how beautiful you are?" She giggled.

"Aww, Tawni! Did you just say I'm beautiful?" I grinned.

"I said Chad's gonna _think_ you're beautiful," she said quickly.

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did!

"No you di-"

"Look, can we just get on with this? I'm not this nice that often, so do you really wanna ruin it?" she asked, looking annoyed.

"No," I sighed.

"Good," she brightened up. "Now, let's see what we can do about that hair..."

* * *

I'm so nervous, I thought as I stood in front of the door to the New Year's party.

I just couldn't quite bring myself to push open the door.

Tawni had done a great job with my hair and everything, but I was really nervous about seeing Chad. I mean, what if Tawni's plan didn't work?

What if I couldn't control myself and _I_ ended up kissing _him_?

What if I tripped when I walked in and everyone laughed at me, including Chad?

There was no way I'd be able to live that down.

What if-

"Earth to Sonny! Will you open the door already? !" Tawni exclaimed, waving a hand in front of my face.

"I can't do it, Tawni! I just can't!" I cried. I was being _waaay_ too dramatic, but I couldn't help it.

"You can't open the door? All you do is push," she said, eyeing me strangely.

"No, not that," I waved my hand dismissively. "I mean I can't face Chad. There are too many things that can go wrong!"

"Listen to me." She grabbed my shoulders. "You are going to go in there and have a great time. You will make Chad fight for you, and you will make him work for his kiss. And then he'll kiss you, and you'll live happily ever after. All right? You can do this."

"You're right. I can totally do this. Okay, here goes nothing." I took a deep breath and reached for the door.

After I didn't open it for five seconds, Tawni mumbled something under her breath and opened the door for me, then pushed me inside.

* * *

Somehow I managed not to trip, which I was very thankful for.

I glanced around the room, and I was amazed at the decorations.

Streamers hung everywhere and balloons floated around. There was a giant banner that said Happy New Year, and at least five food tables. There was a huge dance floor that was covered with couples dancing together, and over that was a giant countdown clock to midnight. I listened to the steady thump of the music and stepped further inside.

Then I saw him.

He was leaning on a wall on the other side of the room and seemed to be looking for somebody. He had on a smart black tux with no decoration at all. Even though it was simple, he looked amazing. It didn't help that the bright lights made both of his eyes sparkle, and the blue in them really stood out.

I love that shade of blue.

I just stood there staring at him for a while, and then he saw me. His face brightened up and he sauntered over to me, wearing that brilliant smile of his.

"Hey there, Sonshine," he greeted when he reached me. He looked me up and down and then seemed to zone out when his gaze returned to my eyes.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," he said, shaking his head. "You just look beautiful tonight, that's all," he smiled.

"You're not too bad yourself, Mr. Cooper," I laughed.

"Thanks. So, you want a drink?"

"Sure."

"Great, I'll, uh, be right back," he said, flashing me one last smile before turning around and walking away.

"Well, someone seems nervous," Tawni giggled.

"I think I did pretty well," I defended myself. I forgot Tawni was there because I was so focused on Chad

"No, not _you_," she rolled her eyes. "Chad!"

"Oh. I guess. Why do you think that is?"

"Because he likes you too! How great is that?" she cheered.

"Or he's just playing nervous so I _think_ he really likes me," I said with suspicion.

"Whatever. I guess you'll find out later. Oh, here he comes. Remember, play it cool!" she said, walking away.

Chad walked up carrying two glasses of punch.

"Here you go," Chad said, handing me one of the glasses.

"Thanks." I took it from him and took a sip.

"_So_..."

"_So..._" I replied.

I thought we'd have more to talk about, I thought.

"Uh, so, how are things at Mackenzie Falls?" I asked, trying to break the tension.

"Good, good," he answered. "And So Random?"

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine," I said without thinking.

"Fine," he grinned.

"So we're good?" I asked, grinning as well.

"Oh, we're _so_ good." He glanced over at the dance floor, then back at me. "Care to dance?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"I'd love to," I smiled, taking his hand.

We walked to the dance floor, setting our drinks down on a table on the way, and started to dance.

Luckily it was a fast song so we didn't have to slow dance.

Chad really wasn't that bad of a dancer, and I had a lot of fun. I had even more fun when he grinned at me and started discoing. **(A/N: Discoing as in dancing in disco fashion. Just thought I'd mention that because I don't think "discoing" is a word :P)**

I laughed and copied his movements. And it was even funnier when everyone else on the dance floor saw Chad dancing like that and copied him as well, thinking they weren't cool if they didn't.

The song was over quickly and everyone applauded. Then the D.J. said, "All right, now, everybody. It's time to slow things down, so grab that special someone and hold them close!" He pressed a button and a slow song started playing.

Everyone around us started slow dancing, and I blushed and avoided looking at Chad.

"May I have this dance, Sonshine?" he asked with a smile.

"You would be honored," I teased, curtsying.

He laughed and put his hands on my waist while I grabbed his shoulders.

We swayed slowly to the music, and I tried to avoid looking Chad in the eyes. I knew that if I did, I would be lost for good. So instead I looked around. I fought back a laugh when I saw Tawni giving me a thumbs-up.

"You okay?" Chad asked when he heard the quiet giggle I couldn't hold back.

"Oh, yeah, I-" I started to answer, but I started laughing because I saw Nico and Grady gagging when they saw me and Chad dancing.

"What? Is there something wrong with my hair?" Chad asked, looking panicked.

"No, no, it's not you," I laughed.

"Then what is it?"

"Just Nico and Grady being Nico and Grady."

"Ah, so I'm guessing they were doing something stupid."

"No they were no-" I began to protest, but then I saw them trying to carry a chocolate fountain out the door while it was still plugged in. "Yeah, they were," I giggled.

We danced for a few more seconds, then a guy tapped me on the shoulder and asked me if I wanted to dance.

Chad's grip on my waist tightened.

"No, thank you," I smiled politely.

"Aw, come on. Just one dance!" the guy insisted.

"No," I said, more firmly than the last time.

"I know you wanna," he said, reaching out to grab my hands.

Chad spun me behind him defensively and told the guy, "She said no!"

"I wasn't talking to you, _pal_," he said, jabbing Chad in the chest with his finger.

"I'll give you three seconds to walk away," Chad warned.

"Oh, yeah? I'm gonna take my time."

"That's it!" Chad yelled and started towards the guy.

Apparently the guy had more bark than bite, because he ran the other way as quickly as possible.

I tried to hold Chad back, but he chased after him anyway. He chased him right toward Nico and Grady, who were still trying to carry the chocolate fountain.

"Guys, watch out!" I cried. But I was too late.

The four of them collided and chocolate went everywhere. Including all over Chad, which just made him angrier.

Needless to say, the guy ran off immediately. And I was really glad that Chad lost sight of him.

I rushed over to them to make sure they were all okay.

Nico and Grady were fine, except they were upset that their new fountain didn't have any chocolate in it anymore.

Chad was fine as well, and when he stood up he nearly killed Nico and Grady for getting in his way.

Nico and Grady managed to get away, so Chad turned to me instead.

I had to fight back a laugh when I saw him.

As if the chocolate wasn't bad enough, his hair was all messed up, his tie was undone, and his shirt was torn, which I assumed happened when the fountain landed on him.

"Well, so much for that," Chad shook his head. "Sorry, you know I can't control my temper."

"Chad, that was the sweetest thing I've ever seen!" I smiled.

"Really?" he asked, seeming shocked.

"Really," I nodded. I glanced at the big countdown clock, which said it was two minutes to midnight.

Chad saw it too and looked at me expectantly. "So, how about that kiss?" he asked.

"Chad, I don't know if it's your chocolate-stained tie, your crazy new hairdo, or your torn shirt, but I have never been more reluctant to kiss anyone before," I laughed.

He looked crestfallen. Luckily for him, I wasn't finished yet.

"_But_," I said. He looked up hopefully. "I have never met a sweeter, kinder guy than you."

He smiled, and I raised an eyebrow when he didn't move.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I asked with a grin.

He stepped closer and put his hands on my waist while I snaked my arms around his neck.

We stared into each other's eyes for a moment, then Chad leaned in.

I closed my eyes and felt his soft lips on mine, along with the slight taste of chocolate. I felt butterflies in my stomach, and I was all tingly inside. It felt like I could float away.

Of course, why would I want to do that?

As we kissed, I faintly heard everyone else counting down. "Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"

Chad and I pulled apart just in time to hear everyone cheer, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"Happy New Year, Sonshine," Chad grinned.

"Happy New Year, Cooper."

"Please, call me Mr. Cooper," he teased.

"In your dreams!" I laughed.

"Sonny, I have something to tell you," Chad said, suddenly becoming serious.

"What?"

"Well, you know how I was talking about all that 'CDC charm' stuff earlier?" he asked. When I nodded, he continued, "That stuff wasn't an act."

I looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, instead of using fake charm, I stopped acting like I was annoyed by you. All that charm stuff was just me being me. I normally pretend you annoy me so that you don't figure out that I like you," he explained.

"You like me?" I asked, feeling my heart speed up again.

"Of course I do! Why do you think I always pick those fights with you? It's the only way we can talk. And didn't you wonder why I was so nervous earlier?" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Um, well, I... I just assumed you were pretending to be nervous so I'd think you really liked me," I mumbled sheepishly.

"I would never do that," he said, sounding offended. "Remember what I said? I'm not a liar. And pretending I like you when I don't is a pretty big lie."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So?" he asked.

"So, what?"

"So do you like me too?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," I answered.

He smiled and seemed relieved, then he leaned in for another kiss.

"I KNEW IT!" Tawni cried.

Chad and I jumped and looked beside us to see Tawni running up excitedly.

"I knew he liked you! I _so_ told you! Do I know relationships or what?" she babbled happily.

"Yes, Tawni, you were right," I laughed.

"All right, it's time to go," Tawni said. "Everyone has to leave now. Something about how 'children shouldn't be up this late' or something," she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, let's go," I said.

Chad pulled me in and kissed me again.

"See you tomorrow, Sonshine," he grinned.

"Later, Cooper," I smiled.

"Let's _go_!" Tawni whined, grabbing my hand and leading me away.

Chad waved to me while I was being dragged out the door, and I nearly tripped going around a corner because I was watching Chad.

* * *

Tawni and I walked down the halls to our dressing room. Since it was so late, we were just going to sleep there.

"So was I right or was I right? Aren't you glad I made you go to that pary? I was totally right about Chad! Man, I should be, like, a matchmaker or something. I really have a knack for this. Ooh, I could write a relationship column in _Tween Weekly_! Wouldn't that be great? I could help tons of people with their relationships. I could get so many fans!" Tawni rambled excitedly.

Obviously she'd had a very good night.

I listened quitely, but all the while my head was filled with memories of Chad. I could still feel where his lips were on mine.

"Sonny, are you even listeni-" Tawni turned to look at me, then stopped short. "What happened to you? !" she cried.

"What?" I asked.

"Your dress!"

"Huh?" I looked down and started laughing. I was covered in chocolate!

Tawni looked at me like I was crazy. "Did I miss something?" she asked.

"No, not much. But for the record, always look both ways before lifting a chocolate fountain," I grinned.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is. I really like the last line :P And it's really funny that I'm talking about midnight being so late while I'm posting this at 3:00 in the morning :P I really shouldn't be up this late, but once I get on a roll, it's hard for me to stop. Anyway, I'm proud of the way it turned out. Now please review! If you liked it, I'm Daydreaming Author and this is "New Year's Tradition". If you didn't like it, I'm WithMuchHope and this is "Can I Have Those Tickets?" :P Haha, just kidding. Luv ya, Rinny :P I heard that joke the other day and loved it, so I thought, why not put it in my A/N? Okay, now REVIEW!**


End file.
